Honestly
by exohlovely
Summary: Lily Evans is absolutely positive she hates James Potter, or is she? A simple class can bring them together


-January 20th-

Lily was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts scribbling down notes for a test when she looked over at James. He looked like he was concentrating really hard. His black hair was covering his eyes a little but Lily could still see the sadness in his eyes and she couldn't stop staring. He looked up at her, probably because he could feel her eyes on him and he gave her a small smile. Lily wasn't used to it, he had always gave her a big grin whenever he had smiled at her, but she wasn't surprised seeing as they hadn't spoken to each other about anything other than their head duties and the prefects for nearly three months. She remembered that day in October, things had gotten crazy for her and she lashed out at James. She didn't want to admit that it wasn't his fault, but she did regret it all, seeing as he barely even looked at her anymore.

-flashback, October 18th-

_Lily was sitting in the common room getting pretty frusterated with herself when James came over and sat next to her on the couch. "What do you want Potter?" she asked irritated. "Well you knew very well that the correct answer to that question is you, but thats not why I'm over here, I wanted to ask you about tomorrows head duties-"_

"_Your really don't get it do you, I wouldn't go out with you. Ever. Get that through your thick head, I'd rather date Severus Snape than date you potter. You walk around like you own the damn school, you are an arrogant jerk who only thinks of himself and quidditch, your are the most insensitive prick I've ever had the misfortune to meet" she said and stormed up to her dorm leaving James comepletely confused at her outburst. _

"_What did you do Prongs?" Sirius asked him. "Nothing, I didn't even ask her out, I was just going to ask about tomorrows head duties and she freaked out on me, anyways I'm going to bed" He said looking really sad and very un-james like. She had always said she didn't want to date him, but thats what made it fun for him, a chase, but he could see now that he would never get her. He was now in Seventh year, and finally realized that Lily Evans would never even consider dating him. He would graduate knowing that that the one and only girl he couldn't get at Hogwarts absolutely hated him._

-January 20th-

James looked back down to his notes and continued writing. Lily had a strange feeling overcome her and she couldn't stop staring at him, she finally noticed how completely gorgeous he was, and his head had deflated a considerable amount in the last three months. Was she beginning to like him? No, it was beyond that, but how could she, Lily Evans, ever fall for a guy like James Potter? It was strange and weird, and amazing all at the same time. She was in fact in love with James, and she had to tell him before it was too late, and he ended up with some other girl, which was a very high possibilty. But thinking back, he hadn't dated anyone since that night she yelled at him.

Just then the bell rang and as she was walking through the corrider she figured now was as good of time as any. "James! I need to talk to you" she called after him. He was about fifteen fet away with Sirius and Remus but he heard her and turned.

"What?" he asked looking amazed that she was coming up to talk to him, although he was beginning to think it had something to do with him getting a detention and not being able to help her out with the prefects tonight. "Look I'm sorry about the detention Lily, I didn't even do it, but Binns doesn't believe me, you'll be fine on your own tonight" he said walking towards her looking sincerely sorry. Sirius and Remus continued walking back to the common room looking slightly bored with Peter trailing behind them.

"Thats not what I wanted to talk to you about" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the empty classroom.

"oh, what do you want?" he said looking surprised.

"This" she said standing on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her back but pulled back two seconds later, startling her.

"You know lily if this is some cruel joke your playing on me I will never forgive you" He said. She wondered if he really thought she would have the heart to do something so mean and heartless, it was one thing to prank someone, but another to play with their emotions. "James, do you honestly think i would do that?" she asked looking extremelly innocent.

"No" He said with that big grin she had been missing. He leaned in to kiss her and after a while he pulled away much more gently this time. He stared stright into her eyes. "So, Miss Evans, this will be the very last time I ever ask you this, because if you say no I don't think my heart will ever be able to recover. Will you be my girlfriend?" he ask and for the the very first time Lily replied with a "yes, of course". He slipped his hand into hers and they walked out of the classroom. James was the happiest he'd ever been in his life because Lily Evans was finally his. It may have taken seven years, but it was well worth the wait. When they walked into the common room every gryffindor went silent at the sight of them. It was obvious that they were in shock that James had finally got the girl.

"Wow, uh Lily are you feeling okay? He didn't give you like a love potion or anythign did he?" Sirius asked as James pulled lily in his lap on the chair. "Thanks padfoot, your supposed to be my best mate, and do you honestly think i woud stoop so low as a love potion?" James said while kissing lilys cheek. "Well, you know i was just making sure" Sirius said with a slight laugh.

"Oh hey James, theres going to be this ball and-"

"How come I didn't know about it?"

"You weren't really talking to me remember"

"Oh yeah, go on"

"Well, you'll go with me right?"

"Of course Lily, you really think I'd ask you to be my girlfriend and then go with someone else?" he said lookin slightly confused.

"Well, i didn't know" she siad slightly embarresed.

"I love you Lily, I always have" he said staring into her eyes.

"I well, I don't expect you to say it back or anything, but-"

"James," she said cutting him off "I love you too, I think i always did. I was just scared i think"

James smile was huge now, "Well i think i'm going to bed, g'night james" she said with a kiss on his cheek. "g'night love"

James was beyond ecstatic and couldn't sleep on account of his happiness.


End file.
